Sanguine Affections, Bloodied Obsessions
by luvdawinx
Summary: Dragging his axe across the floor, Armin looked forward with the glint of death and insanity in his eyes. They would pay for stealing what was his, he was sure of it. He would never forgive them. He would never forgive anyone who stole what rightfully belonged to him and him only. No one, and he meant no one, is allowed to take away his Eren. (art not mine, edit is mine)


**Warning: mentions of major character deaths before story, OCs, some blood, psychopathic tendencies... Hmm... what am I missing? Oh! And this, ARMIN IS A BADASS YANDERE**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

How _dare_ they? How _dare_ those girls leave and take Eren with them? "We'll be back in an hour," they said. "An hour", his ass! Armin had waited for that hour after school while his precious love and those butt-ugly girls worked on a science project they had, every minute, every second, every millisecond dragging on slowly as if to torture him. If Armin had his way they would be having their science class together and it would be only the two of them working on that project, but _nooooo_ Eren had to be assigned to a third period class while Armin sixth, and that pissed him off.

Armin knew for a fact that Eren would only need him in his life and that Eren belonged to only him, he wanted to make that very clear when he "persuaded" the office to change his schedule so five out of seven of their classes were spent with each other. Armin always sat either beside him, never anywhere else in the classrooms. If Eren sat on the far right, Armin would be there. If he were in the middle, Armin remained by his side. He never sat in front of Eren, because he only wanted the best for Eren which meant he must receive a good education and must pay attention, and that also meant no braiding blonde locks in class no matter how fun it was. But in truth, Eren had to convince and beg Armin to let him go to a public school, for he at least knew Armin would be more than willing to homeschool him and he did not want that kind of pressure be set on his boyfriend.

Such a shame a chance like that had to be passed on, but if Eren wanted something Armin would be more than willing to give. He was always a good boyfriend like that.

He always calculated the exact time Eren's schedule went, and if everything is correct they should still have time for dinner and a quick cuddling back home. Matter of fact, they should have already been cuddling almost an hour ago! But no, he must wait like a good boyfriend, and he was told by Eren that he's the best, a great boyfriend. A great boyfriend remains loyal to his love. A great boyfriend must wait patiently for his love no matter how much it kills him. An even greater boyfriend murders the bitches for stealing his love away even for a damn hour. Or, at least that last one applied to only himself.

Eren should be back in another five minutes and twenty seconds. Five minutes and nineteen seconds. Five minutes and eighteen seconds. From where he sat against the lockers in the hallway, he looked up straight at the clock. Was the red hand representing the ongoing seconds always this slow?

Armin is a great boyfriend, one who always tends to Eren as much as possible. He always keeps time of when things take place, always memorizes things up to the littlest of details. So he saw those girls' body language, he saw how they touched his Eren's arms with affection only he could see. Eren, despite his violent tendencies and constant fights, was overall more naïve than one might notice. He was ignorant to those girls' hidden flirting, and it would be best to keep it that way. Armin feared being replaced, no matter how many times Eren says he loves him only, and it must always be that way.

Two minutes and seven seconds left. Why could not time go faster?

One minute and thirty seconds left. He was going to make it. Just a little more patience...

When the final five seconds have passed, Armin grabbed his backpack and ran for Eren's science class, run by Miss Hange Zoe. She is an... odd person, and sometimes outwardly insane, but then again so is he and everyone else, in their own special way. He reached to the door and peered through the small window. No sign of them. They must be in the far back, he concluded... which meant they could be doing who knows what to Eren! He hates it, he is disgusted when others touch his Eren, no matter if it is just a hug or a handshake.

Opening the door, he looked all over the room. No one is even inside. Maybe Eren went to go look for him. Yes, yes, that must be it, they went down a different hallways looking for each other so that's why they have not passed by one another. Armin is lucky to have Eren, who is such a sweet and considerate boyfriend! And Eren is lucky to have Armin, he knew as a fact.

Hange, the science teacher, entered her classroom and jumped when she saw Armin staring straight at her. When she realized it was just a student she calmed down and began to laugh. "Oh my gosh, you got me! You really scared me!" she cracked up, putting her papers down on her desk. She sat on top of it with one leg over the other. "So, what can I do for you, Armin?"

"If it weren't too much trouble," Armin said; she must know where his Eren is if they had been here the entire time. "I just wanted to ask if you've seen which hallway Eren took when he left this room. I was supposed to meet him here, but it seems he must have left to find me instead." He laughed with a smile on his face.

But the science teacher was not laughing this time. Instead, she fixed her glasses and cocked her head to the side. "I'm sorry, but I have been here for the past hour, and Eren Yeager has not set step nor have I even seen him come by here."

Something inside of Armin's brain, a wire that has been slowly breaking apart from waiting for an hour in the halls finally snapped. He did not show it, though, because Hange might have to call the police and he did not want that; spending time in prison meant probably years away from his Eren.

Instead, he laughed a bit shakily that he sounded nervous, while in reality that shaking feeling in his voice was coming from welling up emotions of undying fury. "Oh, I see. My mistake then! He must have said for me to find him another room." Turning on his heels, he waved goodbye to the science teacher as he left. "Bye Miss Hange, see you tomorrow at sixth period!"

"Are you sure you wouldn't want me to help you find Eren?" she suggested, to which the other shook his head.

"No, no, I can take of this myself, but thanks for the offer." I don't want to classify you as a witness. People who see a crime being committed are witnesses, and to Armin witnesses meant someone could have seen him. To him, that meant any witnesses would have to be "taken care of". He liked Hange, his favorite teacher, and so really did not want her involved with his business.

On the way out of the classroom, he spotted a head of dark brunette hair turn a corner. Armin's eyes lit up with a relieved smile on his face. Then, he saw a girl with curly strawberry hair and another with straight black hair and round spectacles with him. That was when his demeanor turned sour. Jennica, the strawberry blonde, was holding his hand. Denise, the raven, was guiding him by pressing her arm against his back.

They were touching Eren, his Eren! If only they knew touching his Eren was off limits. He wanted to make that clear, to get it through their heads that no one is allowed to touch Eren except him alone.

"Hey, wait!" Armin called out, running after them.

"Oh crap, he spotted us!" Jennica could be heard shouting. "C'mon, pick up the pace!" Their footsteps became faster, and that meant they were running. That meant Eren was being forced to run too.

When Armin turned the corner he caught sight of them just about to open the door, which led to the other side of the building. They turned around upon hearing him stomp closer and froze. His poor Eren was staring at both parties with wide eyes. He knew Eren wanted to run back to him, he bet those girls' blood he was right.

Still, he looked relatively calm when he said, "Eren, I've been looking all over for you. I checked Miss Hange's room and she said you three weren't there for the whole hour. Where were you? You know, you can tell me later, because you and me, Eren, we have to go."

"Actually," Jennica spoke up, "we've been in the library because we had to look up some things. But how can one focus on working on anything when you have someone this hot stand next to you?" She stood on her tiptoes and pecked Eren's cheek. "I mean, look at him." Eren looked at his boyfriend with an expression which screamed _Help me! I have no idea what they're doing!_

Just seeing her hold his hand set Armin's blood on fire, but kissing him? That sent him to a whole new level of Hell-raising fury. He was beyond angry, beyond furious, and they knew. They knew he would react like this.

"What are you going to do?" Eren asked, shaking his hand which was being squeezed by Jennica's. Only then could it be seen that their wrists were connected by a set of handcuffs.

"We're not going to hurt you, Eren." Jennica looked back to Armin. "Don't worry, he won't get hurt. It's obvious that's what you're worried about, that we'll hurt him."

"Worried about that doesn't begin to cover it." Armin's sky blue eyes were burning with hate. "Release Eren now. We have to go home."

"Only after we take Eren out." The strawberry blonde pouted. "Poor boy must be tired of having to see only you every day. Let's go-"

"Let him go," he growled. Those girls were going into deeper waters, into uncharted territory. Wherever Eren was, that was his territory, and the girls were trespassing. Trespassers meant danger, and danger meant a threat to Eren. To him, trespassers must be eliminated quickly. Whether willingly or by force, that would be decided later.

Unfortunately, like a stubborn brat, Jennica replied a "No", and dragged his boyfriend through the opened door with Denise following.

Armin has reached another whole new level of Hell-raising anger, a level which can only be triggered if there was a threat that would steal Eren. It was no longer an option to kill those girls. No, it was a necessity. He needed to kill any threats to their relationship. People always thought Armin was the girl of the relationship, but in reality, in secret, that was Eren's role this whole time. Eren was always the one who needed saving, he just never realized it yet.

Well, he was going to now.

* * *

Eren stopped walking altogether, causing the girls who were pulling at his arms to be jerked near him. "Why are you doing this?" he asked. "Just... why? Jennica, I understand your place, always boy-hopping. But then Denise, I thought you were better than this. You always scold Jennica for constantly dating boy after boy. You're the one who always told her it was wrong to be jealous of another girl for her boyfriend and then steal-"

"Well this is different!" Denise spat. "You always spend time with Armin, and it's sickening. I've seen that when someone else talks to you, he's always behind you and glaring at that person. Wherever you go he follows, even if it means being late for classes. It's... envious to see that he gets you all to himself. So when Jennie said she knew a way to have you at least for half a day, I wanted to be a part of it."

It had been known for a long time that he and Armin were an item. He had seen his blonde boyfriend glare at those who talked to him, those who gave him casual touches like patting him on the back, those who had gathered up the courage to confess to him in front of Armin. There wasn't anything wrong with a little protectiveness, though. The younger one just got jealous easily, that was all.

But in reality, that was not all.

The three looked behind them at the sound of footsteps. None other than Armin stood, chest heaving tiredly but wearing an evil smile on his face.

"Give... Eren... back!" he demanded. He looked up and dropped his sadistic grin. "This is your last warning. Remove the cuff on him or else!" But when the girls showed no sign of releasing him, he ran for the wall on his right, where an axe was kept in a box in case of emergencies. Not caring for if he got hurt, he simply punched through the glass, shattering it so he could grasp at the axe's handle.

Eren has never seen Armin like this before. He did not think he would see him punching through anything or be so violent. He always thought Armin was careful and a pacifist. All this time, though, he had been so, so, so wrong. As they watched him take the axe into both his hands, Eren realized how perfect Armin looked with it, how the image seemed complete as he inched towards them and dragging the axe along. It showed the blonde's true form- a psycho killer. He was scared of his boyfriend now.

He did not notice that he was running once more until he reached the emergency stairs, where he made sure not to trip and fall whilst being dragged by the girls. Although he was scared, he was begging for Armin to come right now.

When the three had reached the exit, Jennica pushed it open for the other two to get out. For good measures she also took the extra set of handcuffs from her pocket and locked the handle to the pipe next to it that led up to the gutters. They found themselves in the back of the school, dark and shadowy with the rotten smell of leftover food thrown out in the dumpster from lunch time. Disgusting.

"This is all your fault!" Denise yelled at Jennica. "Because of you, Jennica, we're going to die!"

"You know, don't act like none of this is your fault," the strawberry blonde retorted. "Maybe if you didn't stall with you talking to Eren, we could already be out of this school by now and have him all to ourselves..."

_Did they forget that I'm standing right here?_ the brunette wondered.

She sighed. "Ugh, we need to focus here. Maybe if we can climb this fence we can get out of here. Here, I'll give you a boost." Jennica kneeled down, pulling Eren down with him, and folded her fingers together to create a small step stool for her friend to climb on. Denise quickly grabbed the top of the fence with her hands and, using Jennica's hands to push her up, managed one leg over.

* * *

Meanwhile, Armin was still racing down the stairs, the axe slung over his shoulder. He did not care that the edge of the blade was digging and making a mark in his shoulder blade, nor did he care how the bottom tip sometimes jabbed him as it bounced. Eren was his top priority, has always been.

This was not going to be the first time a girl at this school was "mysteriously murdered" or "mysteriously lose a body part", let alone a day after she had made a pass at his Eren. He was used to getting blood on his hands-to going to these extreme measures for the sake of his lover, but he was not a killer. No, no, he was just making sure anyone who tried to walk off with what was rightfully his would never walk again. Literally.

Using his free hand he tried pushing the door open, but the thing wouldn't budge. He wriggled the handle back and forth, but only a small crack would open before being stopped by what seems to be a chain. He tried using his blade to reach it and cut the chain but the crack was too small. Taking his axe into both hands he slashed at the door in frustration.

"Dammit!" he seethed under his breath with each time he repeated his action of making a scratch and dent at the door. "Dammit! Dammit! _Dammit!_"

_Clang!_

The sound brought him back for a brief moment when he saw his force on the door was stretching the chain farther. He gripped the axe tightly as he hit it over and over again.

_Clang! Shling! Bing!_

With three more hits the chain was now far more noticeable. He held out the blade of his weapon and, with just one blow, slashed the chain apart. A psychotic smile etched back onto his face, he kicked the door wide open and ran out to meet the girls on his black list. He was happy to see Eren struggling to not be pulled over the fence by the girls.

"I see you~ I see you~" he sang, catching their attention. He advanced towards them, giggling to himself as he neared closer. Dragging his axe across the floor, Armin looked forward with the glint of death and insanity in his eyes. They would pay for stealing what was his, he was sure of it. He would never forgive them. He would never forgive anyone who stole what rightfully belonged to him and him only. He shall show no mercy or remorse for his actions. No one, and he meant no one, is allowed to take away his Eren. And these bitches have gone too far.

"You thought you could take my Eren and run from me, hm? Well you thought wrong. Now I am going to do what I should have done a long time ago~" Tightening his grip on the axe, he raised it up and ran towards them, the weight of the blade not affecting his charging at all.

The first thing hit was the chain connecting Eren and Jennica together. Eren fell back and onto his bottom. Armin smiled contently that he had gotten the cuffs out of the way. Now he would be able to assume the next step of his strategy.

"Armin, Armin no!" Before he could successfully hop over the fence, Eren was standing up and holding onto the hem of Armin's shirt tightly. The girls just stood there and watched, too scared to move. "They are innocent, just let them go!"

But all he got was maniacal laughing. "Silly, silly Eren," he sighed with a twisted smile. "This will not be the first time I've had to take care of anyone and anything that may threaten our relationship. I am going to protect you, and you are going to let me." He yanked his shirt out of his boyfriend's hand. "I'm not as physically weak as I portray myself."

With that, he turned around, taking advantage of the girls' frozen stance to grab Jennica by her neck and throwing her to the ground. Denise was still stuck in place as she watched Armin try and strangle her friend to death. They once thought if they were to die Armin would obviously be the suspect because his fingerprints would be all over the crime scene, but they all just noticed that he had been wearing gloves the entire time, at first to simply shield himself from the cold.

"You know that this will still get you nowhere, right?" Jennica spat through her current position. "Eren knows who you really are now. He'll see you as a horrible person, a murderer. You will be scum in his eyes as he grows to fear you forever."

And yet the blonde laughed. "Silly, stupid Jennica, you just don't get it." He leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "Not even Eren knows he's been a witness many times before." The realization came to her, just before Armin managed to snap her neck. He stood up and turned to Denise. "Your turn~" Before she could make a run for it he had grabbed her by the collar of her sweater and punched the side of her head multiple times, knocking her unconscious and breaking her glasses. "Aww, I was really hoping for a challenge, some kind of struggle from you. Tch, how disappointing."

Eren stared in horror at what he had witnessed through the other side of the gate. Armin had just killed Jennica, and Denise was lying unconscious. He didn't even need his axe to do these things. Was the blade just for show? But then again, it did cut the chains from the door and from his cuff.

Yet still, he could not believe all of this. Armin killing people, hurting others, the laughter and smile of a person who belonged in an insane asylum, none of these to him seemed real. The real Armin, the one who has been his boyfriend all this time, was sweet and would not even hurt a fly, and on top of that would struggle with handling a weapon such as the axe. But right now, he had no choice but to realize that this was the real Armin. The real Armin is his over-obsessive, possessive, murderous boyfriend.

The blonde hopped back over the fence, smiling in relief at Eren. "The bitches who nearly sabotaged our relationship shall be no more. Isn't that such good news?" However the brunette shuffled away from him, looking quite scared. Armin cocked his head to the side. "Eren, why aren't you smiling? Isn't it a good thing that we won't have to be bothered by anyone who tries to stand between us for at least a while?"

"How long?" Eren asked. "How long have you been like this? How many people have you maimed and or killed?" He looked straight up at those bright blue eyes, which he just realized that they have been tinted with insanity all along.

Armin frowned. "Eren, I want to be honest with you. There are too many victims to count, just too many to keep track of." He giggled a little. "Ever since you said you wanted no other but me last school year, ever since I realized it was worth waiting for so long for the boy I have loved to love me back, I also realized the worst to come. There will be those who will want to get in the way, those who will want to break us apart. I don't want that to happen, no, no. I want to protect us... I want to protect you."

"So... everything you done... was for our sake?"

He got down and crawled over to his boyfriend- his handsome, astounding, loving boyfriend. This was his boyfriend, his Eren. "Eren, _my dearest Eren_..." Armin cupped his cheek and kissed him on the forehead. He then pulled back with a smile. "Everything I have done was not just for us, but for _you_. All that I have done was for _you_, everything I have done was for _your_ sake. I have maimed and killed to protect you. This has been all for_ you_-"

"ARMIN ARLERT!" Armin pulled back out of shock from Eren's outburst. Eren stared-no, glared-at him. He did not like it when Eren was mad, especially at him. "Just because people may have gotten in our way in the past, does not mean any of them deserved to die! You, of all people, should know that, because you were the one who told me that-"

"Well that was a different time!" he shouted back. "All that time I used to be so naïve that I was even foolish enough to be such a pacifist. But then you told me you loved me, you told me what I have been dying to hear all last school year, even all the while we were in middle school! I didn't want to let you go. I never wanted you to run off into anyone else's arms.

"Didn't you say once that I should become stronger, and that we will protect each other as we grew up together? Didn't you say that you would be my protector? Guess what? I have become stronger than you could have ever imagined, but I wanted you to still think I was fragile because I enjoyed being protected by you. And all that time, behind the scenes, it was _I_ who was doing all the protecting. All I want is for us to be together for forever and ever, for _eternity_, just like we promised. I'm just keeping our promises because I love you so, so, so, so, _so_ much. I can't bear the possibility that I'll lose you to someone else!" Through a crazed smile and wide, insane eyes, Armin shed a couple tears. He clenched his fists and laid them on his lap. "Losing you... is the worst thing I could ever think of!"

Eren bravely crawled closer to him, grabbing his hands and holding them tightly. Armin has put up so many shells to disguise who he truly that sometimes even he has troubles figuring him out, he realized. The top layer is the sweet and fragile Armin, beneath that is his intelligence, then comes the insane killer, but it does not stop there. Underneath his psycho killer part is the broken pieces, his weaknesses and fears consuming him. The brunette leaned in and pecked his cheek.

"I won't go anywhere," he whispered. "You're not going to lose me because I won't leave you, I've promised you this so many times already. Believe me, Armin, when I say that I am yours only. I... I'll let you protect me, with me knowing that is."

"That's all the proof I need."

"Proof for what?"

"That you'll let me continue to protect you."

"Okay, just lay off the killing and hurting people, please." He heard nothing come out of the blonde. Blue eyes just stared wide and emotionless at him, which was starting to scare him. Eren grasped at his shoulders and shook him. "Armin? Hey, what's wrong?"

"... But if I can't maim or eradicate the people who might stand in our way, how can I protect you?" Armin questioned. "Y-You say I can protect you, but without wiping out the threats what can I do?" _How can I protect my Eren if I can't even get rid of the people who do or may stand in our way?_

Eren frowned. "Use your words. You've always been skilled with your words."

"W-What if using my words isn't g-good enough? W-What if my words are just b-b-bullshit to the threats?" Armin's voice was quickening and almost shaking. "You see, there's no other way to protect you than getting rid of the threats whether temporarily or permanently. I, for one, would prefer permanently."

"But killing can't be an option," the brunette tried reasoning. "Not even hurting anyone can be an option. Please, for me."

"No, Eren." Armin stood up and smiled. "I cannot stop, not even for you. I promised myself that I would protect you from anybody and everybody who would stand between us. This is how things shall always be. I will always protect you this way. Always."

Armin looked around until he found a large piece of stone as hard as concrete. This would do, he thought. He turned back and his eyes widened in disgusting delight. "Eren, I am going to protect you, and you are going to let me, okay?" His Eren sat there in silence and in fear. The blonde's hands quivered in instability. "O-Okay? Eren, answer me, please. I-I-I won't have any choice until you say something… be-because I love you and I want your opinion… Eren?"

Eren wanted to say that he still could not accept this, that he wanted Armin to stop all this madness. But he couldn't, because he was scared, because the boy he thought was always so sweet is truly a nightmare.

The poor brunette did not notice it when the stone came down, striking him in the head. He somehow collapsed to the side, and the warm trickle of blood ran down his forehead. Green eyes darted upwards to Armin, widened still in fear. Those wide eyes filled with insanity, that vicious, laughing smile, how his blood complimented his fair skin, he found this all terrifyingly beautiful.

"I love you, Eren," Armin cooed, before striking his beloved with the stone once more.

* * *

Eren's eyes opened to face a white ceiling that was lit with lights. Where... was he? He sat up and looked around, left to right, up to down, corner to corner. Almost everything was white, save for the flowers on a table across from the bed he was in and the blue blanket covering his legs. Since when did he arrive in the hospital?

He looked down at the foot of his bed to find... Armin. He froze. From what he could remember, Armin had killed Jennica and knocked out Denise who knows how long ago. Armin is a killer, a psychopath, and who knows what he could be doing.

Then he remembered Armin's words. "_Everything I have done was not just for us, but for you. All that I have done was for you; everything I have done was for your sake. I have maimed and killed to protect you. This has been all for you-_" He had come to conclude that Armin would be willing to even hurt him to protect him, but would Armin kill him to make sure he remained "his" like what he's read and watched on the television?

Big blue eyes revealed themselves when Armin stirred. He sat up and reached up to stretch his arms with a small groan escaping through his lips. Smoothing his hair and rubbing the sleep away from his eyes, the blonde turned to face the head of the bed where Eren was staring at him.

"Eren...?" he whispered. He blinked a few times to clear his vision. Armin let out a gasp of delight. "Oh Eren, you're awake!" To the brunette's shock, he went over and leaned down to hug him tightly. "Thank god! Thank god! Thank god! I'm so relieved that you're okay! When you hit your head back at school and blacked out I got so worried and-"

"You killed her," Eren interrupted, making him stop mid-sentence and stare at him. "You... killed Jennica... and you knocked out Denise. What did you do to them? Why...?"

The blonde blinked and tilted his head to the side confusedly. "Eren, what... are you talking about?" He ignored how Eren flinched as he placed the back of his hand against his forehead. "No, no fever or anything. You must have had a bad dream."

"H-How can that be?" Eren hid his forehead with his hands. Could it have been a bad dream all along? "But… everything seemed so real. You were there, holding one of the emergency axes in case of fires and stuff, but then you didn't even need it because you just ended up snapping Jennica's neck-"

"Snapping someone's neck?!" Armin took his hands and sandwiched them between his own. "Are you joking with me right now? I don't find this funny. I mean, you know that I'm horrible in P.E. and I can't even lift a weight without spraining something. How could I snap someone's neck if I'm that physically incapable like that? Why would I even try? I love you and we promised to have each other's backs, but I don't think I would go as far as to kill anybody!"

Eren stared straight into Armin's eyes, detecting some sort of lie. He found nothing. Maybe it really was a dream after all.

He looked at Armin and smiled nervously. "Sorry, I guess I lost my head. Everything just seemed and felt so realistic! Forgive me for being crazy?"

That was when the blonde shined a loving smile as he let out a giggle. "You're always crazy no matter what, dear. But hey, this is what happens when you start hitting your head all over the place!"

"Yeah! So…" His fingers roamed against the fabric of the bandages around his head. "What happened to me? Why am in the hospital? Gods, I can't remember anything!"

Armin frowned and hummed to himself for a bit as to say that he agreed to explain. "It was after school today. You, Jennica, and Denise were coming down the stairs from the science classroom. I was at the bottom of the stairs when it happened. Denise dropped her books everywhere, and then she slipped trying to pick them up. She grabbed Jennica to stay up but that failed and then Jennica grabbed onto you. All three of you ended up falling down the stairs, in the end. Denise fell into a concussion and was knocked unconscious and you hit your head really hard. Jennica, though, she suffered the most damage and her neck... her neck snapped and her death was instant. I-I really wish that I could have done something, you know?"

Eren's eyes widened. That sounded vaguely familiar to his dream, starring the four of them. However in his dream Armin snapped Jennica's neck and Denise was punched unconscious and they were outside and-... He could sense that Armin was staring at him worriedly. He internally told himself that it was just a dream and just a coincidence. Dreams are supposed to connect to life somehow, so maybe the accident at school was the connection.

"Do you know when I can go home?" he asked the blonde.

"You're going to be held overnight to test out if you experienced any critical signs of brain damage, and you can be brought home tomorrow," Armin said. "But that does not mean you can immediately start moving around afterwards because of your head injury. It is a good thing we have nothing to do tomorrow since tomorrow starts the weekend, but if you're not fine by that time then you can't go to school. It'll be okay, though." He rested a hand on his boyfriend's knee and smiled. "I will be more than willing to take care of you."

Eren flashed a toothy smile. "You know that you're an amazing boyfriend, right?"

Armin blushed and looked away bashfully. "Oh... stop, you're embarrassing me. I'm just doing all I can to take care of you because I love you. _You_ know that, right?"

"Of course I do."

"Good. I'm going to grab us some food but I promise I will be back as soon as I finish paying." He kissed Eren lightly on the forehead. "Rest up until I get back, m'kay?"

"Whatever you say, Armin. Love you."

"Love you, more."

* * *

Armin began to whistle as soon as he closed the door to Eren's room. He was relieved Eren was alright, and was especially relieved when the doctor told him that his boyfriend would be able to come home soon. He saw no problem in taking care of him for the next possibly few days. Even if he were to skip school to take care of him, he would not mind. He could easily catch up, with him being so smart and all. But his main priority is to take care and love Eren as always. He has always been such a great boyfriend like that.

"_This just in: a horrible incident at the local Shiganshina High School_," the male news anchor announced on the television. Armin stopped and requested the nurse to turn the volume up so that he could hear better. "_Just two hours ago, high school student Jennica Murdow was found dead behind the building, the cause of her death examined to have been a snapped neck. There have also been signs of blood and a pair of broken spectacles identified to have come from a different student, Denise Valoria, who is at this time missing; no signs of her have been found yet. Besides these two findings are another victim and a witness who go by the names of Eren Yeager and Armin Arlert. Eren Yeager was found unconscious with a severe head injury nearby an already deceased Jennica Murdow by Armin Arlert, who claims that he saw a silhouetted figure dragging another body, which belongs to Denise, into a car and then drive off. Here is an interview with Armin, taken two hours ago, at the scene of the crime._"

"_All I remember__ is that I promised to meet Eren, Jennica, and Denise after they finished working on their science project_," the blonde boy was speaking during his interview two hours prior. "_I looked all over the school for them when they didn't show up. At first I thought it was crazy of me to think that they could have been behind the school, but that was where I found them. Jennica was already dead, Eren was knocked out and his head was bleeding, but then what scared me most of all was how only Denise's glasses and some of her blood were left. And that figure I saw... I think it might have been the Shiganshina City Serial Killer..._" He looked directly towards the camera, his eyes widened in fear.

The female news anchor continued the report from where her partner left off when the cameras were back to focus on the two in the studio. "_A few teachers and janitors have been interviewed as well, one of the teachers Hange Zoe backing up Armin saying that he had come to her room searching for his friends only to learn that they have not been in her room the entire time. The school librarian says to have seen them for a short while in the library talking quietly before standing up to leave. Janitors tried to access the security cameras, however doing so only resulted in finding out that all footage from the entire day today has been hacked into and deleted from both the school and the Shiganshina Educational District's mainframe._

"_This does provide evidence that the Shiganshina City Serial Killer is behind all that has happened today, taking into consideration the previous murders of students and teachers attending Shiganshina High School ranging from popular people such as Jean Kirchstein and Annie Leonhardt, to the more ordinary ones such as Christa Lenz and even Home Economics teacher Levi Ackerman; there are more victims than just these, some having been maimed rather than killed. Stay tuned for more news on this story for the rest of next week._"

Once again, Armin continued down the halls, whistling a cheerful tune with a smirk on his face.

* * *

No matter how much he pleaded and begged, Armin was not allowed to stay with Eren for the night in the hospital, forcing him to go home and leave his boyfriend in the hands of doctors and nurses who can flirt or even hurt Eren. One of these days he plans of achieving a medical degree when in college so that way Eren would only have to come to him for help. He would be the best cook, the best doctor, the best nurse, the best of the best boyfriends out there.

But for now, he had work to do.

Before doing anything else, he removed his sweater and threw it in the laundry having worn that all day, exchanging the article of clothing to cover himself up with a what looked like a black lab coat. He also took the precautions of tying this sides of his hair back into a small ponytail and putting on protective goggles over his eyes. After washing his hands he took out a pair of blue rubber gloves and once his hands were dry enough he snapped them on. This has come to be a routine for him.

Armin always made sure to keep the multiple locks on the door to the basement Eren allowed him to have all to himself without a single suspicion or doubt when he moved in locked.

He always made sure that his special ring of keys remained out of sight, out of reach, and out of Eren's curiosity.

He always made sure that the thick door looked to be made with ordinary wood but also has a layer of metal fixed inside it kept whatever he does in that basement soundproof and a secret.

Armin always makes sure that he keeps these three precautions to mind and heart. Always.

Eren had entrusted his father's basement to Armin when he moved in a few years after his mother died, his father abandoned him, and when his adopted sister Mikasa became the first victim to this Shiganshina City Serial Killer many months ago. Armin was his everything and he wanted to make sure he did not lose him, so when Eren lost Mikasa and Armin lost his grandfather to illness of course Armin agreed to move in with him after some regulations were taken care of in order for them to live on their own, as well as some post-regulation reading _persuading_ by Armin when Eren was not around. He did not mind it when Armin told him he wanted to make the basement his private studies, just happy with the blonde's new presence in his home altogether. Since he believed in the "private studies" bit, he assumed all Armin did in there was read and study and other boring things smart kids would do in their free time while off somewhere labeled their private studies. Sure Armin studied in there, but that was only when he was done taking care of other work.

He unlocked all seven locks with his special ring of keys, and once inside he only locked two of them in case there was a call from the hospital and he had to get to Eren and snap at any dumbasses who hurt him in any way or were just stupid enough to not give him the attention he deserved. He hung the ring onto hook meant to be for holding coats but he always needed his lab coat on while inside here. Armin strode towards one of the three closets in the large basement room and opened it to grab a machete, one of the many things which he acquired before the "Levi Ackerman case"- or should he say _for_ the "Levi Ackerman case"? The blonde turned around, terrifyingly _elated _to see that his little "guest" had awoken.

Denise was crying, though everything was muffled by a strip of gray duct tape over her mouth. There was a bruise on her face from where Armin had hit her and a little stream of blood from where her nose had bled. Her jeans and flats have been removed so that her panties were exposed, this having been done just to humiliate her rather than for any kind of perverted thoughts like she believed it was for when she woke up twenty minutes prior to him coming home. To top everything off, she was tied to a thick wooden cross by her wrists as if she were to be crucified.

"Good evening, Denise," Armin smiled at her with mocked innocence that she could tell was drenched in poison. "It's a good thing that you are awake at the moment, otherwise I would have had to wait and you should know that I am not exactly as patient as people think I am." He took long strides over there and made no hesitation in yanking the tape off her mouth, making her face red from the sting. He beamed with joy as she started to sob loudly, whimpering softly to be let go. He chose to pretend that he did not hear it. "Now..." Armin said, revealing his machete from behind his back. His eyes glazed over with insanity as he watched her squirm in fear with much enjoyment.

"Now, let's get down to business, shall we?"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that bit of Yandere!Armin because I sure as hell enjoyed writing it! I am planning on writing a prequel to this, which will be about when Armin became a Yandere in the first place and his previous killings which I have enjoyed listing in the story.**

**Until we meet again, my strategists~!**


End file.
